1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination food and beverage plates and more particularly pertains to supporting beverages with a high center support cylinder to prevent spillage into food compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plate and cup holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, plate and cup holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying and transporting food plates and beverage cups are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,967 to Ercolani, a one handed controllable plate and cup holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,960 to Zilliox discloses an interlocking plate and cup set.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,642 to Swett discloses a compartmented dish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,959 to Kleiner discloses a combination cup and plate holder.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,529 to Baetens discloses the ornamental design of a combined picnic plate and cup holder.
In this respect, the combination food and beverage plates according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting beverages with a high center support cylinder to prevent spillage into food compartments.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved combination food and beverage plates which can be used for supporting beverages with a high center support cylinder to prevent spillage into food compartments. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.